


Fenrir, You Don't Know Shit

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationship, Community: hp100, Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Werewolf, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-30
Updated: 2006-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "Bound" and so heavily references one of my favourite movies ever.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fenrir, You Don't Know Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Bound" and so heavily references one of my favourite movies ever.

Tonks lay in the darkness, bound hand and foot, watching the movement of shadows beyond the sliver of light. Waiting.

She remembered Remus, his gentle touch, his promise to come for her, but memory couldn't shut out all doubts. The werewolves had so much more to offer him than the wizarding world. Than her.

Later, after there had been wand fire and blood splattered on white paint, a blur of doubled deceptions, and their fragile getaway, and they were speeding away across the sky, she asked him, "Know what the difference between us is?" 

"No." He grinned.

"Neither do I."

 

_ **   
** _

 


End file.
